The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelagonium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEPZ07200’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in July of 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the Pelargonium plant ‘KLEP01012’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,743), while the male parent was the proprietary Pelagonium plant ‘Z 21 222’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was first propagated in July 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over seven generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland on Jul. 6, 2007 and in Canada on Apr. 5, 2007. ‘KLEPZ07200’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.